<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Invention by AnotherFanficWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352099">The Invention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherFanficWriter/pseuds/AnotherFanficWriter'>AnotherFanficWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sir Kink, Slight Bondage, Smut, male dom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherFanficWriter/pseuds/AnotherFanficWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George comes home to show (Y/n) a new product Fred and him cooked up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You, Implied Fred Weasley x Reader, george weasley x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Invention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow, thank you all for the hits on my last piece. This one is more leaning towards George though, but it’s implied you’re also in a relationship with Fred. Have fun reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was taking the day off from work when I heard the door to the apartment stairs open. “Boys?” </p><p>“It’s me (Y/n)!” <br/>“Hi Georgie! Did you come to get something?” I ask and turn around from my desk. I see him in his suit, he was holding a peculiar black box. “So, Fred and I have been wondering on expanding a certain portion of the store to cater to...sex.” </p><p>I blush at this, “Oh? Wait I was joking when I said we...” That’s when I saw that familiar gaze he had when he was being dominant. I shut my mouth. “So, I have this invention and I would like to test it out on you. Is that alright?” He asks grinning. </p><p>I nod slowly, “Uh...yes. Yes I would love to uh do that for you.” George kisses the top of my head. “Take your clothes off and get on the bed.” I quickly undo my clothes and get onto the bed. George was eyeing me as I did so. “So...now what?” I ask, giggling. He smiled at this and traced his hand up and down my thigh. “You’re so beautiful you know that? I never get tired of seeing you naked.” I blush and smile at the compliment. </p><p>Opening the box these red silk ties popped out and started tying me to the bed. “Oh! Wait that’s wicked! Wait should I be turned on I got excited at how they just flew out of the box-“ George chuckles at my inventor side talking, “Oh that’s perfect dove. I think I just need to get you into that submissive headspace is all to really test out the products.” He places the box on my desk and pulls out another item. “Is that....” My eyes widen at the purple dildo vibrator. </p><p>Grinning like a madman, he turns it on to the lowest setting and places it right on my clit. George would normally tease and torture me before even nearing my pussy, but this time he meant business. I closed my eyes and started to buck up into it. Suddenly I started to hear scribbling, opening my eyes I saw a notepad floating with a quill furiously writing. “Wha....” </p><p>“Oh don’t worry about that, just focus on the pleasure dove.” He gives my breast a small squeeze and I nod. He turned the vibrator higher, now sliding it down to my pussy. “George? Are you going to fuck me with that?” I ask him, more out of curiosity. With my eyes open I see him frown at this, “Still not in your space yet?”</p><p>“No, but I...it’s a good toy, fuck.” I whimper as one of his hands goes to rub my clit as he slowly slides the dildo in. “I think you’re there, almost. Tell me does it feel good (Y/n)?” </p><p>He asks me, increasing the vibrations. “Oh yes...it, it feels really good. George I think I’m-“ I yelp as he suddenly smacks the inside of my thigh, “What do you mean to call me?” </p><p>Whimpering, I say, “Sorry, sir. Sir I think I’m gonna cum. Can I cum?” Pulling it out here turns it off and shakes his head, “No, not yet. You’re doing so well for me dove.” He kisses the side of my face. After a minute or so he repeats what he was doing to my body not so long ago. Once I was close again, he sighed, “Do you think you deserve to cum sweetheart? Do you think sir should let you cum?”</p><p>I nod desperately, my sobs growing louder with each second, “Sir let me be good for you and cum, I want to be a good girl. Please let me cum.” Chuckling, he kisses my forehead and leans over to my ear, “Let go then. Go on, cum.” I lose myself and scream. He continued to pump the toy in and out of me until I started begging him to stop. </p><p>Slowly pulling out, I hear him sigh happily. Snapping his fingers, the silk ties undo themselves and go back into the box. Bringing a blanket over my body, he holds me close as I slowly drift off into sleep thanking him repeatedly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>